<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sinking feeling by CertifiedAngstWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480443">Sinking feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedAngstWriter/pseuds/CertifiedAngstWriter'>CertifiedAngstWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drowning Nightmares, Ianto angst, M/M, Trigger Warning: Drowning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedAngstWriter/pseuds/CertifiedAngstWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: drowning and drowning nightmares</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sinking feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: drowning and drowning nightmares</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water filled his lungs. He was screaming but nobody could hear. He couldn’t swim. Emerald slimy seaweed gripped his arms and legs shackling him to the ocean floor. Why wouldn’t anyone come. Please someone save him. He couldn’t breathe. He needed help. Tosh? Jack? Anyone?! Please?! The water was choking him. He was going to die. He was going to drown. He was going to- </p><p>“Ianto .... IANTO!” Who’s voice was that? He was hearing things. Does drowning make you do that? He held his breath again but the water sloshed around in his lungs forcing him to cough and splutter. The salt stung his eyes and the waves churned above him. No one cared. This was it. This was the end. </p><p>He woke with a start and a gasp. The oxygen rushed into his lungs, filling him with light air. The room spun. He felt sick. Barely registering the concerned face next to him he stumbled from the bed and across his flat to his bathroom. He fell to his knees on the cool tile floor and hugged the toilet bowl like a life line. He wanted the water out. He couldn’t have that in his body. But nothing happened. He couldn’t expel the water... because it wasn’t there... it didn’t exist. It was all in his mind.</p><p>“Shhhh” a voice soothed, running circles on Ianto’s back. It was then that ianto realised he was crying. He couldn’t cry... someone was here. “Ianto calm down... its just me” the voice muttered, sliding down the wall to sit beside him. Jack. </p><p>Ianto leant into jack and let himself sob into the immortals shoulder. “what was all that?” Jack muttered softly. Ianto took a shuddering breath. “Drowning.... I was drowning.... You weren’t there .... no one was there... I couldn’t breathe....” he trailed off, his shoulders shaking as he leant into jack one more time. But it was okay. Jack would save him from the icy water filling his lungs. Jack would help him to breath. Jack would always save him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one is so short, I wasn’t originally going to post it because I thought it would be too short but I’ve been told I should upload it anyway. Hope you enjoyed this short little thing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>